Letters
by falcon crest
Summary: basicaly just letters the characters send each other. rated just for safety. please read and review. ok complete. i finally corrected the regal error.
1. lloyd

LLOYD

Dear Colette,

I am happy to be able to write to you and I know ill see you soon tomorrow at school.

I wonder what tort-err… lesson the professor will do… And most of all I wonder why im writing a letter because Im gonna speak with you before it arrives…

This is pointless and stupid but well… Anyway now that I begun I cant really stop so… see you tomorrow

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

Im writing to you because I know that if I asked you personally to do my homework you would refuse. So I thought about sending it to you… If ever you try to burn it (again) ill make you a foot shorter. Here it is:

If a dragon flies at 150 miles/hour speed and stops for a five minute pause every 2 hours how much time will it take to go from Triet to Flanoir knowing that there is a 12 000 mile distance to travel. I know you'll answer (by the way I wonder how much Kratos' blade burns).

Can't wait to get my homew… I mean, see you.

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear professor sage,

I am sending you my essay about the "Great Kharlam war" I hope I will get at least an F+ at it… and I prefer sending it so I can sleep lying down instead of standing with two buckets of water…

Here it goes: The great Kharlam war happened way before I was born and was a war that had separated humans and elves. I know you asked for at least a twenty-page essay but twenty words was easier. See you tomorrow…

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

I don't even know why I'm writing to you because there's absolutely NO chance you'll get it… I mean not like there's any mailman who would bring a letter to an other planet… I really like your blade I can get homework done with it…

I Hope to see you soon and by the way I know this isn't gonna be replied

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I wonder how fast this letter will arrive knowing the Mizuho information resort… Must be really quick… I hope you can answer even though you have lots of trouble with your chief responsibilities…

Hey wait, must be fun, you can give orders to everyone. If I was chief of Iselia Id make a rule that anyone who doesn't want to go to school doesn't have to…

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

Do you like your job? Are you having fun? Wonder when's next time I'm going to see you (Genis keeps talking about you…) hope you're fine and err… I dunno what else I can say.

Gen… I mean I hope to see you soon

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

Im writing this letter because I really wonder how badly you're hurt… I hope you stopped flirting with Sheena because your life would be in danger…

Last time I saw you already had a broken leg… Be careful

Lloyd Irving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

You still haven't explained what the director's role is about and… Are you having fun with Presea? Please try to answer even though I know it's hard with your handcuffed hands… unless you took them off already. Bye

Lloyd Irving


	2. colette

COLETTE

Dear Lloyd,

It's so fun to write huh? I am having lots of fun doing the homework the professor gave us.

Oops I think I tripped again… sorry…

I think I will be able to talk to you before you receive this letter but I had to because it's less fun to talk than to write…

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

I hope you're going to show us another magic trick they're so funny (Lloyd burns, Lloyd freezes, Lloyd gets electrocuted etc… do I really need to explain more).

I am having fun right now and I hope you too.

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear professor sage,

I can't wait for school tomorrow… Learning is so fun. I wonder what our courses will be about. I think I finished the essay I'll bring it in tomorrow.

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear mister Kratos,

I wonder how fun it is to be on another planet and look at everything happening on Symphonia. When I think of you I think of this song.

Twinkle, twinkle little seraphin,

How I wonder how you are,

Up above the earth so high,

Like an angel in the sky,

Twinkle, twinkle little seraphin,

How I wonder how you are…

Pretty isn't it?

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

Are you having fun? Must be a funny job doing what you want…

That's all I had to say…

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

Are you still wearing that cute little ribbon? I find it very beautiful, so does Genis. By the way he says you're really pretty and wants to see you. I hope you're having lots of fun

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

Are you having fun with Sheena? I hope you are… You had a very pretty white boot and long white glove last time I saw you (I just wonder why they were so thick). I also wonder if you have a lot of hunnies around you right now…

Colette Brunel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

What are you doing these days? Have you taken your handcuffs off? Is the Altamira casino still fun? Have you seen Presea? I hope you're having very much fun…

Colette Brunel


	3. genis

GENIS

Dear Lloyd,

I received your letter… And I'm very sorry (well not that much but I have to be polite don't I?) to tell you that I am sick… I think I ate Raine's cooking by mistake…

So I will not be at school and will definitely not give you MY homework.

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

I will sadly not be able to see you tomorrow… and I will not be able to play with you… so I'm actually kind of saying hello and good-bye.

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Raine,

I am writing to you even though we are in the same house because I do definitely NOT want to get hit when you will know this… I think I'm sick because of your cooking (pleasedonthitmepleasedonthitmepleasedonthitme…).

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I hope you have the time to read this… I'm sure you'll at least get my letter before the others… (You know… the Mizuho information resort) (Except Raine…) . So I just wanted to say hello and thanks for handicapping Zelos,

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

I don't know if you will ever be able to read this… maybe if a miracle arrives (I can't think of any other way for you to get this…). But I wanted to tell you: YOUR SON IS A he even threatens me to hurt me if I don't do HIS homework.

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear (?) Zelos,

I wonder if you're still in the hospital… I honestly hope you are… (I know this isn't nice…) and I thanked Sheena to send you there (shouldn't have called me "shrimp" and try to flirt with Presea…)

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very very… dear Presea,

I err… hem… am... well… really happy to talk to you… I hope I'll see you soon and I l…

li… no I can't say it… well… bye anyway…

Genis Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

I know being the director of the Lezareno® company is very time taking. But I wanted to know if you take care of Presea… And, oh yeah how are you doing…

Genis Sage


	4. raine

RAINE

Dear Lloyd,

I received your mail… It is very extremely disappointing (even if it's correct…) I hope (uselessly) that your math homework will be better. And I am sorry but Genis will not be able to come… He's sick (I wonder why he was very healthy right before his breakfast). Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good-bye.

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

I am happy to know that at least ONE student will find work fun tomorrow… I hope the grade is going to be a bit better than Lloyd's (even if it would more likely hard to do worse). I suppose I shale see you tomorrow then… Good-bye.

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis

I am leaving this note on the table because I don't want to wake you up. Take your medicine and I left some lunch in the fridge if ever you get hungry. Good-bye.

Your sister who loves you very much…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I know you have lots of responsibilities as the new Mizuho chief… But I just wanted to know how you are… I hope you're not tiring yourself too much…

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

If ever this letter comes to you, please answer it, if it's not to hard with your responsibilities and all that… So I just wanted to ask if you could bring me some of the Derris Kharlan monster for me to study them…

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

First I want to say that I am not your "ultra super cool beauty" ok? And also that I think I'll come to Meltokio to heal you… I heard you were badly hurt by Sheena… That's all so… I'll come and see you as soon as I can. Good-bye.

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

I hope helping Regal at the Lezareno® company isn't to hard… If ever you want to rest you will always be welcome in Iselia. That's all I have to say. So, I hope to see you soon… Well then good-bye.

Raine Sage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

When you come, because I hope you will come, could you please bring me some samples of the Lezareno® company new products… Oh yes, I hope you're all right and that you took your handcuffs off. Good-bye. I hope to see you the soonest possible.

Raine Sage


	5. kratos

KRATOS

(Okay in his case he came down posted the letters at he local post office and then went back up all right?)

Dear Lloyd my son,

I hope you are doing fine and that you are having fun… I do not think we shall see each other soon but I think of you. Please send me a message with the eternal sword when you finish your quest to retrieve the expheres. Good-bye my son.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

I hope you will forget the journeys for the world regeneration and mana leak… this is all I have to say… We might not see each other again. Good-bye

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

I hope my son does not fight with you too much… and that your skills have not been diminished… Good-bye.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear professor Raine,

I hope you continue trying to (desperately) teach knowledge to my dear son. I hereby send you a Derris-Kharlam stone for you to examine it and tell me if I need to renew the place.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I heard that you became the new village chief. I think you have the required skills for that responsibility. I hope that you will still have time too see my son.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

I know I shouldn't even write to you, for I have made you suffer through the cruelty that the Cruxis did to your village and sister. I very sincerely and honestly wish that you will forgive me for my doings.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

Next time you get your limb broken please do not scream loud enough so as even I can hear it. Besides that fact, I hope you are getting better.

Kratos Aurion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

I know that your work at the lezareno company takes very much time and effort, but I am sure you may understand the concern I have for your friends to see you. The reason I know am writing to you is that you should take care of them. I thank you in advance.

Kratos Aurion


	6. Sheena

SHEENA 

Dear Lloyd,

I hope you're having a good time at Iselia and by the way, this might make you want to come her but, there are no schools in Mizuho. I hope we can see each other soon, good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

My job as a chief isn't, as you thought so, very easy, and I can't really do what I want but I do spend some good time with the rest of the village and it is a very gratifying job. Anyway I hope to see you the soonest possible, good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

I will be polite and make no comment on your letter except that it's kind of rude but very accurate and, you're welcome. Good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Raine,

I would need you to come from time to time being that we don't have any healers or doctors to help our injured ninjas. I hope you can come soon enough. Good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear kratos,

Thank you for believing in my skills and thinking about me. I(sadly) don't have very much time do to my responsibilities. Anyway good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Not) dear Zelos,

I am very happy to know that you aren't feeling better and that you will not be able to come and bother me in my village. I will not visit you due to my responsibilities and mostly to the fact I do not want to see you. Good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

P.S I am NOT your voluptuous hunny

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

I heard that you work at the Lezareno company®, I know it's a hard job being that I myself am having a similar (and very hard) work. Good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

I hope you are taking good care of your company (and of Presea) so that everyone would have high-tech stuff all over Symphonia. Good-bye.

Sheena Fujibayashi


	7. Zelos

ZELOS

Dear Lloyd,

'Hope you're having fun in your little countryside village. Come see me when you want ok? See you soon then…

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

My cute little angel, I'm so happy you worry about me and I wish you could be with me now but don't worry I'll come and see you as soon as I can. Bye.

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear little shrimp,

What did you actually mean when you said that you hoped that I was still in the hospital. That was rude. And I wasn't flirting with Presea; I was just showing her my charm. Why do you care anyway? Anyway… see you soon

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear super ultra cool beauty,

Come and see me whenever you want, I'll be waiting for you… and take the most time possible while healing me (I always find it HOT when you heal). With that said… come then soonest possible…

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

I'd like you to come down more often and see me. And I didn't scream that loud… it only went at about the 800 000 decibels. Come as soon as you can. Bye

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear violent demonic banshee,

You are so sweet, being jealous how you are… I mean that you sent me to the hospital because I barely touched your breast. Please don't break my bones next time. In that case come and see me the soonest you can.

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear little cutie,

Come see me when you want, I'll wait for you both arms open (well only my left one because my right one is still in a cast). Are you having fun at the lezareno company®? Come soon please, I can't wait to see your cute little face again.

Zelos Wilder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

I know you took your job of director back, and I know that it's a very difficult job so I'll just ask you to take care of my little cutie and see me twice per week. Bye then, I'll be waiting for you next Thursday.

Zelos Wilder


	8. Presea

PRESEA

Dear Lloyd,

I thank you for thinking about me, even though the probability of that was 120. I am very sorry to tell you that I do not have the time to go to the amusement park. In other words I do not have very much fun. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

Yes I am still wearing this ribbon. The same one you talked about when we were in the temple of earth. I hope to see you soon. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

I wonder why you still are stammering, especially since that was letter. I'd like to know why, everyone keeps talking about you in their letters… I hope to see you soon. Good-bye little Genis.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Raine,

I thank you for your concern. I am working very hard, but I am satisfied with the work I do. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

It is true the Cruxis did do much damage to my family and to my village, but do not feel guilty for you have redeemed your mistakes. I therefore do not hate you anymore and hope to see you soon. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I fully understand and see what you mean. Being a village chief isn't an easy work. I hope you do not have to many problems. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

Due to my current occupation I will not be able to see you. And due to your injured body, you should not have to many visitors. We might see each other after you are healed. Good-bye.

Presea Combatir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Regal,

I am leaving this note on your office to tell you that I might not be able to come. I am sincerely sad to not be able to help you. I shall probably come back tomorrow.

Presea Combatir


	9. Regal

REGAL

Dear Lloyd,

Firstly, a director is someone who tells what the other people in the company do, if you do not understand that… well I guess the job is similar to a chief. Second, I indeed took my handcuffs off, but Presea and I do not have the time to have fun. I am truly grateful for the concern you have. Good-bye.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Colette,

I am very sorry, but I do not have the time to answer all your questions, I therefore hope that you could send me letters one by one to so that I can answer. Good-bye.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Genis,

This is a request that I am sending you. I would truly appreciate that you work with us in the Lezareno Company®. If you accept, please complete this document I am sending. Good-bye, I hope to see you soon.

Regal Bryant

First name:

Last name:

Current occupation

Professional experience

Motivation

Signature

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Raine,

I am happy to see the interest you have in our products, though I do wonder what your priorities are. Anyway, I will not be able to come though I might be able to send some samples. Good-bye.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Kratos,

Knowing that you are a Cruxis angel, I am sure you have an idea on how hard my work is. I do, very sadly, not have the time to spend with my former companions. I wish you farewell.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sheena,

I currently am working on retrieving the expheres; I therefore do not have the time to create great projects of technology. However, after retrieving all the expheres, I will create a new kind of energy. Good-bye.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Zelos,

Do you really have an idea on how hard the job of a director is? I will not be able to see you. Though I am, as everyone else also asked me, taking care of Presea. Good-bye.

Regal Bryant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Presea,

I understand you are absent for this is Alicia's death day. I am leaving this note on her grave. Please tell her that I would have liked to come but that I am to busy visiting the king of Tessehalla so I will not be able to see her. I shall see you tomorrow then.

Regal Bryant

Ok I finally finished it. Hope you liked it.

Thank you to all the reviewers.

Special thanks to Mez1000 who noticed a mistake I made.


End file.
